dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaozii Han
Character Outline Chaozii Han is an Exorcist and member of the religious organization, the Black Order. As a child, he was taken in by Black Order supporter Anita, and after her death he and his friends, Maosa and Kie joined the Order. Appearance Chaozii is a short man with thick, unruly, hair fixed on the back of his head. His bed-hair tends to stick out in every directionD.Gray-man manga, chapter 135, page 09. Personality Chaozii is a very soulful man, full of doubts. He is very loyal, and when he gets attached to a certain group of people, he will not let go of them even if it would equal his death. He is not one to bottle his emotions and voices all of them out easily, but tends to cry a lot. Chaozii seems to hold a particular grudge against Allen ever since Allen suggested saving an unconscious Tyki Mikk from the dying Ark; Chaozii, seeing the Millennium and all his affiliates as his enemies, believes Allen has betrayed them, and still couldn't forgive Allen after the Ark's been restored. After Allen escaped from confinement, Chaozii, under the believe that Allen has defected to the Noah Family and killed an inspector, severed all bonds with Allen and saw him as an enemy and that he (Chaozii) will fight to kill the next time they meet. History Chaozii was a 3rd class sailor on the shipD.Gray-man manga, chapter 77, page 10. Plot Edo and Asian Branch Arc Chaozii is first introduced as he tries to lie in order to stay with killed crew of Anita's ship during the Akuma raid on the Japan sea. Anita was able to convince him to leave with the Exorcists, though he still displayed some reluctance. Noah's Ark Arc Chaozii was seen reacting with an Innocence sent into Noah's Ark by Froi Tiedoll. The Innocence came to Chaozii when he had to save himself and Lenalee Lee from being crushed by falling debris during the attack from the transformed Tyki Mykk. Being extremely loyal to Anita and her crew, he developed an extreme hatred of all Noah and Akuma after their deaths, going so far as to accuse Allen of being evil for sparing the life of Tyki Mykk. Chaozii is willing to become an Exorcist and is to be a disciple of Froi Tiedoll. Invasion of the Black Order Arc Chaozii tries to tag along with Kanda in order to fight alongside him against Level 4 akuma. However, he stays back to assists the others to escape the area in which the Level 4 was rampaging. Third Exorcists Arc Chaozii goes on a mission to China along with Lavi and Bookman and several finders. At the same time that the other teams across the world are attacked, Chaozii and his team are ambushed by Fiidora. The exact details of this battle are unknown, but both Lavi and Chaozii are infected by the Fiidora's parasite. After Fiidora abducts Lavi and Bookman, Chaozii is discovered by his finder comrades and seems to be incapacitated by pain. He has since been sent to the Black Order's hospital wing, but no progress has been made in curing him of Fiidora's parasite. Seeds Of Destruction Arc Chaozii eventually heals from the unknown symptoms brought to him with Fiidora's parasites. Unbeknownst to him, though, he still carries some of the parasites within his bodyD.Gray-man Chapter 207, Page 10, which the Noah Family plan on using to spy on the Order to keep an eye out for ApocryphosD.Gray-man Chapter 207, Page 4. After getting better, he's now an active Exorcist who deals with missions just like any other member of the Black OrderD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 207, page 08. Even three months after incident, Chaozii still can't believe that others have such a hard time coping with Allen's disappearance. Furthermore Han holds a grudge toward Allen, who officially, is responsible for killing Howard Link. The man hopes to set the score with the fugitive next time they meetD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 207, page 10. Powers and Abilities Innocence Arm of Baptism (洗礼ノ腕輪, Senrei no udewa): Chaozii's Innocence is a Equipment-type that appears as a pair of linked bracelets on his left wrist, granting him superhuman strengthD.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 126, Page 149. When invoked, it takes the form of a pair of gloves with circular buttons on each knuckle and cloth-like extentions on the wristsD.Gray-man Chapter 207, Page 9. Trivia *Chaozii deeply admires Kanda. *Up to some point he believed that Exorcists are unable to have proper emotionsD.Gray-man manga, chapter 110, pages 07-08. References Navigation Category:Black Order Member Category:Equipment Type Category:Male Characters Category:Exorcist Characters